Narcotic Visions
by soshi185
Summary: She lost everything. She lost the most precious person. He was her everything... Demon know that holy soul is the most delicious.


**Usually I don't do requests. But it's a present for my good youtube friend, DreamerOrReality. She did the wonderful, crossover mmv with Sebastian and Chrome. The plot was quite simple - Chrome loved Mukuro, but when she found out he was only playing with her she sold her soul. I really liked her idea so I wrote it for her. Hope you like it 3**

**If you want to see the vid: .com/watch?v=nP8SxTzigtw&feature=channel_video_title**

**Again my beta reader was Luka-chan, thank you 3**

* * *

><p>Chrome was a drug addict.<p>

Her body, mind, every particle of her soul ... Everything was addicted to that one person.

Chrome was addicted to Mukuro.

His beautiful words intoxicated her in the same way as drugs. These words allowed for the uncontrolled escape from all the pain, closed her in an uncertain, misty world, full of captivating images. These words slowly destroyed her body. Mukuro devoured Chrome as a narcotic poison, injecting her with a trembling hand. He took her soul and left her as an empty shell.

Chrome was the worst type of drug addict.

She couldn't... No, she _did not want to_ live independently. She was able to steal and lie, just to get her drug.

Chrome could become the greatest monster if Mukuro was with her.

She could do everything for him.

But Chrome was alone. And she experienced a withdrawal syndrome just like a drug addict.

Just as she sat huddled in a fetal position, her mind was occupied only by one thing. Her hands trembled, her face took on the color of worn-out paper; she wanted to scream, but the sound bogged down in her constricted throat, without relief. She wanted to run, but her resigned legs couldn't even keep her in an upright position.

She wanted to cry, but the stubborn tears didn't appear.

Chrome was a funny girl. When she _had to_ be strong, when she couldn't fall ... she was crying. Tears flowed from her eye, though she deeply wanted to fight them.

But in moments of tragedy, when she was allowed to break down... she could dreamed only about crying.

But she didn't cry.

Just like when she was dying. She was calm and indifferent. The tears didn't come. Why was it different from her current location? Why did she have false organs, made with truly surgical precision, if the body refused to live?

Chrome was dying because she had no reason to live.

Her fragile mind was falling apart. The cracks appeared discreetly on her consciousness, rationality, memory ... She was afraid that all will break like a glass sphere, and that she will stay in the darkness and the madness.

So now she was cowering in a foreign room, a cozy room.

Too torn to do something.

She didn't want to make a decision. Chrome couldn't do it. She was afraid. After all, she has always been a puppet in the hands of Mukuro-sama, he directed her, and he told her what to do!

Chrome knows what to do.

Should she kill herself? Should she go mad? The order wasn't important. She wanted to hear his voice ...

Suddenly, to the surprise of Chrome, from her throat escaped the involuntary, full of pain scream. Scream which sounds more like a little animal's scream, an animal caught in a trap.

"Mukuro ... sama ... Mukuro ..."

She was crying. Chrome cuddles her face to the soft carpet, crying in the accompaniment of the screams of terrified Kyoko who was knocking at the door.

But in fact she didn't hear anything.

"Why do you torture yourself so much?"

Her imagination? Chrome lived in a world built of lies and illusions for so long that she didn't know what is truth and what is fiction. Did she dream again?

"Dream? So wake up! "

No! She heard a male voice...

She tried to stand up, her hands were shaking like a broken matches. She stared into the darkness, but still remained blind. And then she met the pair of red eyes, glowing like fire.

"You don't scream. Aren't you afraid of me? "

Chrome didn't answer, staring in silence at the inhuman figure standing before her. Her eyes were eyes of a doll; empty, without feelings.

"Who are you?"

She heard laughter. For a moment her heart trembled... It sounded similar to _his_ laughter. But the feeling passed. No, this laughter was completely different.

"And who do you want me to be? I'll become what you desire. "

No, it's true! Did she finally lose her mind? Had madness grabbed her in the claws and kept tight, so that she could never be free? Or maybe it's the most expensive drug, her illusions?

It didn't matter for Chrome.

"Is that you, Mukuro-sama? It's you, right ...? "

Her voice was quiet, hoarse. It sounded like the wind, rustling quietly behind the open window, flooding the cold room. But weren't the windows closed? And why was it so cold?

The questions remained in her mind, but he answered with a smile.

A smile that was so similar to Mukuro's smile ...

"Chrome-chan, what happened? Are you talking with someone? Chrome-chan, open the door please! "

This voice didn't exist. There was only a room and these two, beyond time, beyond the dimensions, beyond consciousness. All was gone, melted away.

Chrome was feeling sleepy. As always when she let the drug take her body. So perhaps this slight smell of sulfur was a dream too?

No ... The touch was real. White-gloved hand, pulled with a grace. Inviting gesture.

The gesture of trust.

Someone had stretched out his hand to Chrome before, she had grabbed someone's hand.

Once someone was accepted. She gave him her confidence.

She suffered because she took Mukuro-sama's hand.

"That's what you want, right? Your only dream is this beautiful, pure love ..."

Again she fell. Her eyes grew misty. Because of crying, fatigue, fever. The whispers grew louder. It whispered in her ear, but she couldn't catch it or touch it ... even though she knew.

He spoke, he smiled, he convinced, he asked...

He tempted.

"I can give you what you want. I'll give you your ... Mukuro-sama. "

Chrome didn't know whom she sees before her. Is he Mukuro-sama? A stranger? Someone familiar? Fog? Shadow? He had a real form? Did she really see him? Or maybe only the red eyes?

He had the same eyes ...

"I can ... I can be with Mukuro-sama!"

Her sight became clearer. When a glimmer of hope, fragile as melting snow, appeared in her heart. When the eyes of dead, empty doll came back, when she was no longer blind. When she believed ...

Then the shadow became a man who took her hand.

"So come with me, little Chrome. Come to me ... Make a contract with me, sweet puppet. Make a deal with the devil! "

Devils, demons. Chrome was surrounded by demons. At each step, red-eyed monsters were lurking at her. They were smiling; they poisoned her with their beautiful words.

Chrome has always been among the demons.

She was too weak to escape from the hell.

She was too in love to stay in a cramped sanctuary of holiness and light.

On the beautiful face of a ghost appeared a delicate smile. His hand was a mist, the whispers came ... Chrome felt someone's hands wrapping around it, separating her from the world. Just as once Mukuro-sama did with her...

Narcotic visions are useless, right?

"I'll give you everything you want. In return, I just want your sweet, innocent soul ... For a long time I didn't see something so beautiful. So pure and undefiled. Contrary to the poisons that should flow through your veins. Contrary to the devil, to whom you belong ... an angel's soul is really rare. Very, very rare ..."

Chrome was a drug addict. And like any drug addict she would do anything for her drug.

That is why her body took control over her mind. She didn't open her mouth. She didn't nod her head slightly, unable to utter a word. Not her voice, soft as the wind, sounded in the unnatural silence room. It was the silence where you take an oath.

"Demon ... I make ... with you ... I make a con-contract with you."

On her dried lips the kiss was burning like fire. And the whole body of Chrome, the whole soul and mind covered with the flames of hell. In this last moment of consciousness in her eye appeared a single tear. The sincere tear.

Mukuro-sama didn't love her, he would never love. But it doesn't matter.

She could give her soul an eternal journey full of lies.

A narcotic journey with the devil.


End file.
